


A Tainted Smile

by hades_17



Series: Fanfiction! [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: Kokoro has been starting to act rather... odd... around Misaki. She's way too clingy and way too protective towards Misaki, no matter if she's just with a friend or family member.Misaki just brushed this off as some sort of weird thing that Kokoro does but it gets... worse... Her locker is filled with anonymous letters, Kanon has been receiving terrifying notes on her desk and worse of all, someone's watching her...?
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki & Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: Fanfiction! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760
Kudos: 18





	A Tainted Smile

_She was cornered, the dark hallway ending just a few feet away. Misaki looked behind her and slammed herself against a wall. She laid on the ground for a few minutes, hoping that she'll blend into the grey floor of the school. 'What's wrong with her...?!' she thought to herself, she couldn't shake what she just saw away._

_Kokoro Tsurumaki covered in blood._

*****

"Misaki!" Kokoro appeared behind her and embraced her tightly. "Ah, Kokoro..." Misaki replied, trying to loosen the other girl's grasp as she was choking a bit. "Hey, hey Misaki!" Kokoro stared at her as they walked, "Since we don't have practice, do you want to go somewhere?" 

"Go where?" Misaki asked, walking slowly to match the over excited blonde. "I was thinking, to a café!" said blonde replied, the same old smile painted on her face. "Ah, sure..." Misaki replied, wriggling her hand out from Kokoro's grasp when she had grabbed her hand full force randomly.

"Kokoro-chan! Misaki-chan!" a voice called out. On the way towards the school, there was a small blue haired girl waving towards them. "I'm so glad you're here!" Kanon huffed from the running she just did. "I thought you two weren't going to make it..." the blue haired girl smiled and walked besides Misaki. She looked over to Kokoro, who still has a smile on her face, but for some reason she gives off an intimidating vibe.

"We're glad to see you too, Kanon!" she said, something in her voice felt forced. _'I'm overthinking things'_ Misaki thought, shaking her head in the process. "What's wrong, Misaki?" Kokoro asked, the thing in her voice disappeared. "Ah, nothing..."

_She sounded angry when Kanon arrived..._

*****

"Ara, if it isn't Misaki." someone called out to her. It was Chisato Shirasagi, bassist of Pastel*Palettes. "Ah, hello, Chisato-san..." Misaki replied. "Where are you off to?" the actress asked. "Class work..." Misaki sighed. Chisato giggled and bid her farewell, leaving Misaki to her work.

The staff room was near the end of the hallway, past the cooking club. A few students were out and about, considering there's only 20 minutes until homeroom. Misaki's steps tapped against the floor as the hallway became quieter. She looked to her left and saw someone in the cooking club, holding a knife up. She slowly sneaked to the door and made sure her eyes weren't playing tricks with her.

 _'Who is that...?'_ she thought, slowly backing away and made her way to the staff room. She collected the work sheets and made her way back. She looked to her side and whoever was inside the cooking club was gone.

_Her hair reminds me of Kokoro_

*****

"Misaki..." Kokoro whispered towards her. It was Maths and Misaki was furiously writing down every detail as if her life depended on it. "Misaki..." the whisper continued. She paid it no mind, knowing it's probably Kokoro telling her about a song idea. "Misaki....." she finally gave up.

"What?" she asked her blonde haired friend, who just stared at her. "Do you like anyone?" Kokoro asked her. "Huh...?" Misaki shot her a confused look. That was such a random question, worse yet she asked it in class during a subject. Misaki sighed and replied "No..."

"Really? I thought you do." Kokoro said, her face confused while her tone contradicting the expression. Misaki slowly rolled her eyes and regained her focus to the teacher.

_What is up with her..._

*****

A few weeks had passed, nothing quite much happened. But, that was before the letters and notes came in.

"What... are these...?" Misaki asked as she scanned through five letters that had fluttered out from her locker. They all have the same context, someone is in love with Misaki and is writing these letters to communicate with her rather than talk to her face-to-face.

"Cute love letters, Okusawa!" a few of her classmates laughed, forcing a laugh to come out of Misaki's mouth. _Isn't this Kokoro's handwriting?_

When the bell rang, everyone rushed out the door for recess. Misaki pushed her chair back into place when she had realized that Kokoro still wasn't back from the restroom. _Where is she...?_ she asked herself and walked out of the classroom when she bumped into someone.

"Ah-! Kanon-san?!" Misaki sounded confused. Kanon was sweating from running and was breathing really heavily. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she was about to explode if she didn't calm down. "Kanon-san, what's the matter?" Misaki touched her shoulder and reassured her. Kanon took a deep breath and shoved a piece of paper into Misaki's face. 

"This-" she panted, "This paper appeared on my desk!" she fell into Misaki's arms as she gasped for air. "Calm down, calm down..." Misaki reassured her as she read the note.

_**Don't touch her.** _

Misaki let go of the note immediately. A spot at the end seemed more like a blood stain than a regular pen stain. "Wha-" Misaki stood up, holding up the note and the letter she got, examining them thoroughly. Same handwriting, same thickness of pen. _I wonder..._

*****

"Damnit!" Misaki cursed as she entered through the school's small gate. She had forgotten her notebook and is now trying to retrieve it. The hallways of the school was dark and quiet, you could hear a needle drop.

That's when she heard the needle.

A low scream came from the west side of the building which, unfortunately, was the side that she needed to go to. She breathed in and made herself brave, walking towards the direction of the scream. 

Her anxiety started to form as she felt as if the walls were closing in on her. _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself and gulped. She opened a door slowly and stopped immediately. The scene she saw was terrifying.

A girl with black hair was laying on the ground, blood spewing out from her chest and stomach. A slit was at her throat as it dripped out blood. Misaki covered her mouth and nose as she gagged. There, in the faded moonlight, was someone she didn't expect to see. Kokoro Tsurumaki splattered with blood on her clothes.

"K-kokoro...?" Misaki stuttered out her name which caused the bloody blond girl to look at her. "Ah, Misaki caught me..." Kokoro teased her. "Sadly, I don't want any witnesses..." Kokoro held out the bloody knife and walked slowly towards Misaki.

*****

Misaki huffed and puffed as she ran around the school, trying to find a safe spot to hide. All the doors were locked, the windows too. She continued running. She reached a hallway that had the drama and kendo clubs. She twisted the door knob to the drama club and surprisingly, it opened. She tried the windows but with her luck, they were locked. She ran out of the club and continued on her way.

She was cornered, the dark hallway ending just a few feet away. Misaki looked behind her and slammed herself against a wall. She laid on the ground for a few minutes, hoping that she'll blend into the grey floor of the school. 'What's wrong with her...?!' she thought to herself, she couldn't shake what she just saw away.

She started to sob, the tears dripping on the cold floor. _This is it... This is how I die..._ she thought and stood up. She tried the side door but it couldn't budge. Kokoro's footsteps started to sound closer and closer. Misaki gulped and tried to press herself against the wall, thinking that it'll disguise her.

"Misaki..." Kokoro called out, "Want to have some fun?" she asked, clearly knowing where Misaki is. "You know, Misaki..." she said, "I've started to feel something for you... 'Love' I think they call it..." Misaki stared at her still smiling face. "So, I guess I 'love' you..." Kokoro continued, "But, now... You seen what I did... And my heart broke... And the 'love' disappeared..." she raised her knife. "I'm sorry, Misaki..."

_Bang_

Misaki opened her eyes. Kokoro still stood in front of her but her head was bleeding. She fell face first, the knife sliding away. Misaki looked to where the gun shot was and saw Chisato. Her arm was scarred and blood dripped from her mouth. A gun was in her left hand while her right held on to her stomach.

"Chisato-san..." Misaki starred at her saviour. "Thank you..." she said, a tear dropped from her eye and on Kokoro's immobile body.

"I loved you too, Kokoro..."


End file.
